Mordomo
by RogerFanfics
Summary: Tudo que o mordomo queria era dormir depois de um dia exaustivo, porém alguém o impede.


— Geoffrey, poderia levar Ashley ao balé? Estarei ocupada o resto do dia.

— Geoffrey, em quantos minutos o jantar estará pronto? Estou morrendo de fome.

— Geoffrey, me ajuda com o dever de casa?

— Geoffrey, eu vou trazer uma gatinha aqui hoje à noite, lava minhas roupas. Não precisa passar direito, elas vão amassar mesmo, se é que me entende.

"Geoffrey". Foi tudo o que ele tinha escutado naquele dia. A família Banks fora bastante exigente, até mesmo para os padrões que o mordomo estava acostumado. "Faça isso, faça aquilo, não se esqueça disso", além de fazer todos os serviços domésticos sozinho, ainda tinha que ficar perambulando pela casa seguindo ordens o dia todo.

Ele geme de dor ao subir de cada degrau da escada na tentativa de chegar ao seu quarto. A dor que começara na nuca desceu até as costas e se espalhou pelo corpo, transformando o simples ato de chegar ao seu aposento em uma missão impossível. A cabeça, que no início apenas apresentava leves dores, estava começando a deixá-lo zonzo. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

Chegando ao quarto, ele abre a porta e se depara com sua cama. Colchão de segunda mão, lençóis finos, porém limpos e bem passados por ele mesmo e um travesseiro. Apesar de não ser a melhor cama da casa, o mordomo e seu cansaço não se importavam com luxo no devido momento. Ele se aproximou da cama quase se arrastando e então, se jogou na mesma.

— Eu te amo. — Ele fala para o objeto inanimado, fechando os olhos e dormindo poucos minutos depois.

— Geoffrey! — Ele escuta batidas em sua porta, porém nada responde, estava cansado até mesmo para falar. — Geoffrey! — A pessoa do outro lado insiste, batendo em sua porta violentamente como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— Pode entrar, está aberta! — Em hipótese alguma iria levantar de sua cama para atender a porta. Primeiro pelo cansaço que não estava permitindo e segundo pelo fato de ser quase uma hora da manhã.

Ainda deitado, o homem levanta a cabeça preguiçosamente para descobrir quem o acordou. Era, definitivamente, a última pessoa que gostaria de ver.

— Sim, senhorita Hillary? — Ele perguntou ainda grogue de sono.

— Geoffrey, isso é uma catastrofe! Eu tenho uma entevista de emprego amanhã e a roupa que vou usar está amassada. Passa para mim, agora! — Ela ordeno jogando um conjunto vermelho na cama do mordomo.

Com Hillary era sempre igual, poderia ser um problema insignificante e ainda assim, ela se comportava como se fosse o fim do mundo.

Ele então, lembra que a jovem tinha uma quantidade absurda de roupas, seu armário era empanturrado de conjuntos dos mais diversos estilos, marcas e cores. Quando o assunto era sapatos então, ninguém poderia competir com ela.

— Você não pode usar outra? — Perguntou fechando os olhos.

— Não, ela é perfeita para amanhã. — Ela resmunga.

— Senhorita Hillary... — Ele começou calmamente — estou cansado, mal consigo levantar da cama direito.

— Como pode ser tão egoísta, Geoffrey? — Resmungou batendo o pé.

Egoísta? Aquilo foi a gota d'água, ele tinha que falar alguma coisa. Tentou se sentar, porém não conseguiu e caiu de volta na cama soltando um gemido. Aquela maldita dor nas costas.

— Geoffrey, deixa de moleza. — Ela reclamou.

— Não é moleza, senhorita Hillary. Estou muito cansado e com dores pelo corpo todo.

— Entendi. — Falou compreensiva e para a alegria do mordomo, ela saiu do quarto.

Cinco minutos se passaram e Geoffrey pensou que, finalmente, poderia dormir em paz. Infelizmente, quando estava pegando no sono, ela volta e entrega uma caixa de comprimidos para dor.

— Cadê a água? — Ele questionou.

— Precisava? — Ela fez uma careta.

Por sorte, ainda tinha um copo d'água da noite anterior em seu criado-mudo. Pegou um comprimido e tomou juntamente com todo o líquido do recipiente.

— Agora você pode passar minha roupa?

Já imaginava que ela iria fazer aquilo. Desde pequena era assim, só se dispunha a ajudar pensando no benefício que ganharia.

— Eu ainda estou com dor...

— Esse remédio é muito ruim! Aí diz que ele alivia a dor e agora você fala que não melhorou!

— Senhorita Hillary, não é assim que o remédio funciona. — Suspirou e então, se deu por vencido.

Levantou com dificuldade e pegou um kit de passar roupas que tinha em seu quarto, recolheu as roupas da jovem em sua cama e começou a fazer seu serviço. Quanto mais rápido fizesse aquilo, mais rápido ela iria embora e mais rápido dormiria.

Passou o conjunto vermelho com maestria, sem deixar um amassado sequer. Três minutos foram o bastante para ele terminar e entregar as roupas para a jovem.

— Obrigada, Geoffrey! — Ela falou alegre enquanto apreciava o serviço bem feito.

— Agora, se me permite, irei dormir. Boa noite, senhorita Hillary. — Disse desabando na cama.

A jovem saiu do quarto e o mordomo suspirou aliviado. Alguns minutos se passaram e ela voltou novamente.

— Geoffrey...

— O que pode ser dessa vez? — Ele murmurou cansado.

— Você melhorou? — Questionou tímida.

— Um pouco, por quê? Quer que eu lave seu carro ou limpe seu quarto? — Perguntou zombando.

— Posso dormir aqui hoje? — Geoffrey abriu os olhos e a encarou confuso.

— Senhorita Hillary, eu só tenho uma cama...

— Podemos dar um jeito. — Ela riu gesticulando com as mãos.

Se aproximou da cama e deitou ao lado do mordomo, se debatendo para encontrar uma maneira comfortável de dormir e então, deu um selinho na bochecha do moreno.

— Eu não sei o que fariamos sem você, Geoffrey. — A jovem disse o abraçando.

Foi uma das poucas vezes que seu nome foi usado em uma frase de agradecimento. Sorriu largo, se esquecendo de todos os pontos negativos daquele dia.

— É para isso que os mordomos servem, senhorita Hillary. — Ele sussurou e finalmente, conseguiu dormir.


End file.
